


Feelings Show

by team_allen



Series: Crazy Love [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Lick</p>
<p>The better way to eat a shave ice is to bite, not lick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Show

**Author's Note:**

> My June bingo card for one million words. Card can be found here: http://i40.tinypic.com/316urza.jpg
> 
> Thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

“Babe, you don’t lick a shave ice…you scoop and bite,” Steve said, as he looked over at Danny.

“But it’s cooooold,” Danny replied, studying the colorful cone he was holding.

“It’s ice Danny, what else is it meant to be?”

“Well I know _that,”_ Danny said, narrowing his eyes. 

“Use the straw to scoop it out,” Steve said taking a bite of his own. “It’s why they give you it.”

Danny turned the cone round and stabbed the ice with the straw, scooped some out and took a bite.

“What flavor is this?” He asked, as he scooped a bit more out.

“Um, lemon and pineapple,” Steve muttered.

“I _knew_ it!” Danny said, and semi-glared at him.

“Danny, you can’t live in Hawaii and not eat _some_ pineapple!”

“I’ve managed so far! But, and if you mention this to anyone, I swear, no sex for a month, it’s not actually that bad,” Danny whispered and took another bite.

Steve grinned at him and took another bite of his own, “baby steps Danny, baby steps.”


End file.
